


Aftermath

by sunfish



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Flora copes but eventually makes a decision.Set post-Unwound Futurewith subsequent spoilers.Written for theJustice for Flora zine.
Relationships: Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Flora! So I was very excited to participate in the [Justice for Flora zine](https://justiceforflora.tumblr.com/post/188745238937/justice-for-flora-is-here-20-contributors-have). It was fun to work on this. Thank you so much to the zine organizers as well as my friends for helping me beta this.
> 
> I wasn't sure about the tagging for this so let me know if you think this should be adjusted/fixed.

The night Future London is destroyed, Flora collapses into bed from sheer exhaustion and dreams of nothing.

The next night, memories flit through her mind: the whir of the time machine, Clive’s hand gripping her arm, the roar of fortress as it imploded, the lights of the police cars. They all ping pong inside her brain into a blur of pure sensation and emotion. Unable to sleep, she sits up and watches the clouds drift by a crescent moon.

There’s a short, soft knock on her door. She opens the door to a tired, disheveled boy in pajamas.

“Luke?”

While the whole incident had bumped up the timeline for his parents picking him up, even in heightened haste they still couldn’t make it to London until the next morning.

“I’m sorry. I can’t sleep.” He rubs at his eyes. “Could…could I stay in your room?”

Flora takes his hand and gives it a small squeeze.

“Honestly, I can’t sleep either,” she sighs. “But it would be nice to have some company, I think.”

She flicks on the little lamp on her nightstand. They play card games until their eyes can’t stay open any longer. They fall asleep together, hand-in-hand.

By the time his parents arrive, the police summon Luke and everyone else for official questioning. Clive’s trial won’t actually happen for a good while but all in all, it’s pretty clear cut. This is just a matter of appropriate procedures and recordkeeping at the bare minimum, at least that’s what they say.

“So,” Barton peeks at his notepad, “how’d you get there?” 

“I um, followed the Professor and Luke.” Flora fidgets.

“Followed them?”

“…Yes.”

Barton scribbles in his notepad. “Why?”

“Because…because they left me behind.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Left you behind?”

“They always do that. They leave and go off on their adventures, and they never ask me to come. I know Luke is his apprentice, and he’s smarter than me, but I’m older than him! I should be allowed to go! And he was going to move out soon anyway. I just—I just wanted to be a part of the team. I wanted to help.” Flora wipes away at some sudden tears. “But in the end, I just got kidnapped, again. They had to save me and I couldn’t do anything about it…No wonder they don’t want me to come.”

Collecting herself, she looks down at her fists, clenched in her lap, and can’t bear to make eye contact with Barton.

He lets out a cough and then scribbles in his notepad some more.

“I see.”

Bumping up the Tritons’ actual moving date would cost too much money, so they decide to just return home with him for a little while. Luke sends a couple of letters. He writes about how everyone in town fretted and gushed over him. Everyone’s sad that he’ll be leaving in a month anyway but they’re glad he’s safe.

Flora tries to write back.

> _ The Professor and I were walking around London when someone stopped us to thank him. She asked who I was and I said I was his protégée, and then she said, “Well, Luke is an odd name for a girl.” Isn’t that funny? _

No.

> _ Walking around London, people are still sad and afraid. So many are grieving. Fixing everything Clive destroyed is going to take a while. People brighten up when they see the Professor, but it’s just for a little bit. It all gets so gloomy sometimes, I tear up. _

No.

> _ The Professor is quieter than usual. He says he’s working but he locks himself in his room sometimes for hours and I can’t hear anything. I know it’s something to do with that woman who helped us, Celeste wasn’t it? I know she’s disappeared and when I asked about her, he didn’t say anything, he says I don’t need to worry but I do. He seems so sad and I don’t know wh— _

__

No.

__

Flora crumples up the letters and tosses them all into the rubbish bin. It’s okay. Luke will visit again in a few weeks and they can talk then.

__

__

__

__

While doing the weekly shop, Flora spots some apples and she thinks of Luke moving to America. Maybe a pie would be nice to make. She could even spice it up with some honey and cayenne pepper! The kitchen at home isn’t very big but it would make do. They’re supposed to have a nice, big dinner this evening anyway, one final send-off before the Tritons leave the next morning.

__

Once she lugs the groceries upstairs though, she finds the flat empty. Before Flora left, the Professor had said he planned to stay inside for the day, that he would make a nice cup of tea and finally finish that book Mr. Delmona had lent him a long time ago, before the Tritons arrive.

__

She looks at the clock and it’s only been a couple of hours since then. Maybe Gressenheller called him for something. Maybe he decided to get another book from the library. Maybe the Tritons’ car broke down and he has to pick them up.

__

It’s really nothing, Flora knows this, and she’s independent enough, she can take care of herself, but being left alone with no warning, again—

__

She breathes in. It’s okay. She can start on the pie.

__

__

__

__

The dough is in the fridge and Flora is cutting apples. The slices are wonkier than she’d like but fine enough. Behind her, she hears the door open and close, then footsteps. He’s home.

__

The Professor eyes the ingredients on the counter once he enters the kitchen but says nothing.

__

She puts down the knife and looks up at him. “Professor?”

__

“Flora.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “I apologize but plans have changed.”

__

“Plans?”

__

He sighs. “Due to some unexpected circumstances, the Tritons’ trip was moved up to today.”

__

Her heart drops.

__

The Professor continues. “I was able to catch them just a while ago and say goodbye but since you weren’t back—”

__

“'Unexpected circumstances'?! What does that mean?” Flora doesn’t want to cry but the tears are already falling.

__

“There was a miscommunication about when the ship was departing. Clark was able to call me before they had to leave but there just wasn’t time to find you.” His voice is sympathetic and steady and Flora’s stomach turns.

__

He knew where she was. She knows he really might’ve not had time, that she was too far away since she took the bus, but couldn’t he have even tried harder?

__

The Professor looks at her with pity in his eyes and Flora realizes this is all he has to say. Nothing from Luke, no fond farewells or warm wishes. Her chest feels like it's crumbling.

__

He leans over and starts to encircle her in a hug but she pushes him away. Her face is hot and her body can’t stop shaking. She thinks of whatever last words the Professor and Luke exchanged without her, _without her_.

__

Flora rushes to her room and buries herself under the blankets. The Professor knocks on her door a few times before giving up.

__

When the crying subsides to a weary exhaustion, she thinks of the apple slices she left on the counter. She thinks of home.

__

__

__

__

For a little while Flora thinks, maybe he’ll just slot her in as Luke’s replacement, which would sting but the idea makes her heart race. But in the months afterward, he keeps disappearing with only perfunctory notes and extra pocket money left behind. Several times she asks but the Professor never says yes, insisting on the danger of his expeditions, and the few times she follows, she’s always two steps behind, and it's so much lonelier without Luke. It’s as if she’s uninvited luggage. Eventually Flora stops.

__

She decides it's not his fault, not really.

__

Her father was the kindest, smartest man she knew but a test for intellect is a different one from determining who is the right mentor, the right guardian. (What makes those might be beyond the reaches of any puzzle.)

__

And it's not her fault either.

__

London is a wondrous place but she can't stay here. Maybe there will be a different time where she can return and belong, satisfied to blend in or clever enough to stand out. That doesn't mean there isn't the rest of the world though.

__

Flora still has money, riches and riches, back in the village. It's difficult to pin down the Professor but she gets him to take her back, one last time. It's not difficult to persuade him that a young lady could use some formal education. It's not difficult to afford a good boarding school, even one far away, one where she can gaze upon the ocean, the mountains, the woods, or whatever landscape might suit her senses.

__

At the dockyard, when she reaches out for one last hug, there are no tears in his eyes but Flora thinks, _This is just how he is._

__

__

__

__

She writes to Luke.

__

> _ It's been a while since we last talked but I hope you're doing well. Adjusting to a school is difficult when all you've known are tutors and books at home. But I'm happy to be here. Everyone's so nice and interesting. In fact, let me tell you this curious legend I heard about this place… _

__  


**Author's Note:**

> With Flora it seems I can't help but write "meta" flavored angst about how mad I am at the series for shafting her like they have. (Also when it comes to her, I'm definitely mean to Hershel but I do love him! I promise!) Maybe one day I'll write something more unambiguously fluffy or sweet for her, but I'd like to think this is kind of a happy ending for her. Ultimately, I'm fascinated by untapped sources of pathos and I like working within canon, even if just to chew it all up.
> 
> [tumblr link](https://sunfishwriting.tumblr.com/post/190093485570/aftermath-sunfish-layton-kyouju-series)


End file.
